


...Or Pizza?

by HotPantsLadyD



Category: Lady Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wanda Wilson - Fandom, marvel 3010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsLadyD/pseuds/HotPantsLadyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random story I came up with. It my first one in months. Wanda goes to get herself some Pizza and almost runs into a kid who changes her night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Or Pizza?

Downtown New York, in Lady Deadpool's apartment.

As Wanda talked with the voices in her head as the movie played in the background. She sat on her couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table. Her suit unzipped to her belly button. Her mask laying on the Cushion to her right.  
[NO stupid don't go towards the spooky sound! Run away!]  
{Why are people always so dumb in movies?}  
"Well how interesting would the movie be if everyone was the smart one? The movie would start. The scary killer would kill one person right at the beginning by pure luck. Then for the rest of the movie it would be the killer hiding behind a curtin hoping someone will walk by so he could kill them."  
{I guess that is true.}  
[I like how the girls away say "hello, is anybody there?" Like the killer is going to say something back.]  
"It's always the blondes too, have you noticed? Horror movies give us blondes bad names."  
[Oh! Here it the classic decapitation with the machette!]  
The blonde merc sat forward. Placing her feet on the floor. Her eyes gleaming in anticipation. Her mouth up turned into a big toothy grin. Watching as the killer raises his large knife and swung in at the helpless victim. Before the blade made contact the tv went black.   
"{[AHHHHHHHHH!!]}" Wanda and the voices yelled. The blonde quickly jumping to her feet, stepping on the coffee table and jumping to her television.  
[What happened! ?!?!?!]  
{Why does God hate us so?}  
"come on baby don't do this to me. I need you. I promise I'll stop throwing the remote at you when I don't like something. Just please mama needs to see the head tumble." She cried to her tv.   
Standing up without a word she walked back to her spot picking up her mask and pulling it over her head. Then heading for the apartment door.   
{What's wrong? You okay}  
[Yeah /we're/ okay.]  
"She's right. I just got a craving for some Pizza." The merc opened the door and walked out, making sure to shut it behind her. Once in the hall she walked straight across the hall to the stairs desending down. Walking down the seven flight of stairs she zipped her suit up.  
Before opening the door to the dusk night.   
[Wait it's night time already?]  
"No the sun is just blinking. Now shut up."  
Lady Deadpool made her way down the street her hands clasped behind her head as she made her way down the sidewalk. The voices bickering in her mind about random things. The sound of little foot echoed down an up coming alley. Wilson didn't pay much attention to it, but being a mercenary it was habit to keep eyes and ears open. She knew that if she kept walking at this pace the owner of the running foot steps would collide with her. Wanda wasn't sure if it was her curiosity or she just didn't care if they did run into each other. She just kept walking. The alley got closer with every step. Just a few feet away.   
The tapping of the footsteps grew closer and closer. As Wanda stepped in the center of the passegway just as she thought, the unknown figured ran out of the narrow path. Quickly Wanda leaned forward on her toes dodging the blur. Her hand swiftly grabbing the figure as it was making its way past the merc.  
"Whoa there. Where's the fire?" Wanda asked turned to face the figure. She could now see it was a young poor girl. She looked like she was between the age of 15 -17.   
The teen looked scared. Trying to get away from the blonde.   
"Letme go!" She cried out. "I don't want to go back please. I rather die."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Go back where? Maybe I can help?"  
The young teen wiped her tears on the sleeve. Looking up at the Mercenary. "Are you a hero?" But before Wanda could answer the teen continued. "The big men are trying to ship me to another country." As she spoke Wanda could hear two more sets of foot steps. These were much heavier than the girls. "They had me and some other girls in a storage container. When they opened it." The foot steps grew closer and closer. "I-I ran out. They're coming for me. I have to keep running." The girl tugged again at her arm. Wanda didn't let go.   
"Listen up short cake. Stand behind me and don't move got it?" Wanda's tone was a bit harsh but the shadow figures were almost there. They were about to step out of the alley and into the light from the street lamp about.   
The girl just nodded. Probably because she was to terrified to move. Wanda turned to face the alley.  
[Ouu! Killing time?]  
"Yup. I just love giving it to baddies." The female merc smirked.   
The heavy footsteps came to a stop. Still in the shadows. The sound of metal clicking. Wanda knew it anywhere. It was the sound of the hammer of a glock being pulled back.  
[I wonder whos trigger finger is faster.]  
"Give us back the girl and we'll let you live." A deep husky voice said as the two men stepped into the light.  
Wanda could see them clearly now. They were both in nice tailored suits. Mafia maybe? Both large built men. One was probably 6'2" The other shorter. Almost the same height as Wanda, 5'11".   
"Who little old me?" She asked in an innocent voice. Secretly unclipping a throwing knife from her thigh. "I don't know why you boys are pointing such big guns at two young ladies?"   
"Look weirdo. We don't have time for a cosplaying fan girl like yourself." The short man said.   
[Ohhh he called us wade. He didn't say it but it was totally implied. You gonna take that from stuby?]  
"Cosplaying fan girl?" Wanda quickly raised her hand throwing the knife. It zipped throw the air and plunged itself into the short man throat.   
The tall man didn't notice until the short one dropped his gun. His hands going to his neck.   
"Enzo what are…" he started to say but got his answer when he looked at his partner.   
"Yeah. I don't do so well with people mistaking me as a Deadpool fan girl. You see. I /AM/ Deadpool. Lady Deadpool. I guess it's understandable. I mean how are you suppose to know that I came from another universe, but…" There was a smell of Gunsmoke in the air. Lady Deadpool looked at the tall man -whos name she still didn't know- His gun pointed at her. "I swear to god that if you fucking shot me while I was talking I'm going to shot you in your knee cap."   
She looked down at her torso. Sure enough there was a bullet hole, just below her left breast. Blood started to leak out of the wound.   
"SON OF A BITCH!" Wanda yelled. Unclipping her own hand gun from her hip.   
"You're a rude asshole. You know that."  
BANG! Wanda shot his knee cap, just like she said.  
"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" There was another gunshot. Hitting him in the thigh of the same leg. This caused the man to fall to the ground.   
"No, I guess not she probably didn't teach you anything but to suck off men for a little bit of cash huh?" The merc kneeled down in font of him. Her gun pressed up against the bottom of his chin.   
"mama was only good at one thing wasn't she? Laying there as men plowed her however they wanted. But don't worry. I'm here now. I'll do want she should have done." Her finger squeezed the trigger blowing the guys brains out. His blood spraying all over her. She quickly stood up re attached her gun and turned to the girl.   
"That was messier than I thought." She laughed in a cheerful way.  
The girl just stared in horror.   
"Oh don't worry this isn't my good suit. But I feel like I have to help free those girls…or pizza?"  
The teen stared for a moment more before finally speaking. "They're at the harbor. This way." She walked past the dead bodies back down the alley she came down minutes ago. Wanda followed behind her.   
"Hey, what do i call you anyway? The readers kind of need a name."  
"The what?"  
"Oh nothing. I need your name."  
" …my name is Jenna."  
They ran down a few narrow paths before coming up to the harbor. Both of them stopped running and peeked around the building wall.  
"Jenna I'm going to need you to stay here. This is going to be dangerous." The blonde merc said pulling out her her twin blades.   
Leaving the girl in the alley Wanda took off. Not seeing any guards at first Wanda thought this was going to be an easy mission. But once she turned the corner. There they were. All the guards in one area, guns drawn and pointed straight at the Mercenary.   
"Well shit. This is the worst circle jerk I have ever walked in on. Care to make it a bokaki?" Wanda changed her stance. One blade facing forward the other back.   
{Why do you have to say disgusting things?}  
[Cause its funny. We're going to kill them all]  
The men didn't say a word. Just opened fire on her. She ran towards them, blocking her face with her sword. When she was close enough she stuck her sword into the closet guy quickly pulling it out again and moving to the next. Slicing away at her victims. Limbs Flying, heads rolling, the sound of gurgling and gun fire echoed down the tight path ways big metal containers staked all around them. It wasn't long till it went silent. Standing in front of one of the metal containers. The one the Mafia members was guarding, she turned her back and leaned against it.  
"What in bloody hell is going on?" A voice came from the passage to the right.   
"Fuck." Wanda thought to herself. She was getting weaker with every wound. Her healing factor in over drive.   
The man walked out a sword in his hand.   
"You are one lucky wench are yah?"   
Without warning he lounged at the merc. She acted quickly and blocked his attack with her own blade. Kicking her leg up to his chest and pushed him back, before sticking at him. They danced for awhile exchanging blows. The man swooped down and kicked Wanda's legs right out from under her. As she fell back he swung his blade up cutting off her right arm.   
"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING FUCK! That was my dish washing arm." She cried out   
"Your arm is not the only thing you will be losing tonight." Flicking the blood off his sword. "Any last words?"  
Wanda's lips curled into a grin.  
"Yeah." Her left arm raised and there was a loud noise. "Never wait to kill your opponent."  
The man fell to the ground. A bullet between his eyes.

Inside the container the woman could hear all the commotion and gathered together at the back. It was silent outside for what felt like forever. Until the sound of metal clanked. It was the doors being unlocked. Moments later the door swung open and there was the one armed masked woman.  
"Uhh please lineup single file. Keeping your hands and feet inside the walkway at all times. And you should probably keep your eyes closed. I may or may not have painted the alley in blood. I did. So..yeah let's set you guys free."   
All the young woman did as they were told. They lined up, in a single file with their hand on the shoulder of who ever was in front of them.  
"Alright. I'll lead you guys to Jenna then you guys can go home? Your parents are probably worried. I mean that's what parents do right?" Wanda grabbed the girl in front of the lines hand with her left hand and began to walk. She lead them down the path she had made before opening the metal doors. Moving dead bodies with one arm took longer than she thought. As well as painting the sides of the creates with blood. Wanda smiled as she looked at her work.   
"Alright you guys can open your eyes without being horribly scared. I'm going to go now. Grab my pizza and go home to bleed all over my apartment or something." The merc said as she walked past Jenna down the alley where they first met.  
"Thank you! You're a her…."Jenna started to say but Wanda cut her off.  
"Don't you think they should make mini tacos to put on pizza?"   
"What?"  
"Mini tacos. Never mind." Wanda waved as she continued to walk away.


End file.
